Marry Me? Marry Me Not
by Ms. Mary-Mac2
Summary: Annabeth is dying for Percy to ask her to marry him!but he cant cause of Annabeths mom.Athena makes a deal to let Percy marry annabeth if he  a quest w/ 2 campers Nico and Annabeth.Will Percy be able to show Athena how much he loves Annabeth?or not? R&R!
1. My Girlfriend's Mom Hates Me

**Ok, this is my first PJO story, so tell me what you think!**

Percy and Annabeth are about 19.

Annabeth's POV

*come on, come on!*

I was sitting on the beach with Percy, I really wanted him to ask me something, but he didn't seen to get what I was hinting at.

"Sooo, hey did you see that last episode of Frankensteins girl?" **(Yeah, I made up a drama romance tv show) **I asked lamely.

"No, what happened?"

"Well, Frankenstein proposed to Lady Lily, it was REALLY SWEET!" I said, hopping he got what I was getting at.

"Hmm, I didn't know you were into that kind of stuff."

"Well, not really, just the really great ones, you know, the ones where the guy and the girl are like PERFECT for each other."

"Frankenstein is perfect for the high class Princess of Translyvania?" **(Yeah, ok, Frankenstien doesn't come from Translyvania... But Dracula does!)**

"Umm, yes?..."

"Hmm, never thought of it that way."

"anyway, does that episode make you want to do anything?" I leaned really close to him.

"Hmm, not really... Oh wait!" He got down on one knee, I grinned bigger than Grover on a sugar rush, "Annabeth, will you-"

"Oh gods yes!" I yelled and jumped down to kiss him.

"Wow, I didn't know you'd react so strongly,"

"Well why wouldn't I have?" I was still grinning like a fool.

"Because I was about to ask you to help me find my contact lens, I think it dropped out."

"Oh," I said, very dissapointed, "How do you know it fell out?"

"Because your beautiful face looks a bit blurry." We both smiled.

I thought, as we dug through the warmed sand, Percy's a great guy, but, he just can't tell I'm trying to get him to ask me to marry him! I would do it myself, but, I dunno, I guess as a little girl I always dreamed that my proposal would come from the guy, and the moment would be perfect. Wow, I sound like a daughter of Aphrodite! Eww...

"Found it!"

"Great!" I smiled, then we both leaned in, strange reason to kiss, but who was I to object? But then, of course, as the fates would have it, the whole aphrodite cabin started giggling from behind a patch of grass. We both turned our heads only to see them singing, "Percy and Annabeth sitting in a tree, KISSING!" then they all started giggling like the idiots they are. **(Sorry to all the people who are in the Aphrodite cabin!)**

"go away!" I half yelled, half laughed at them, the Percy started pulling my up.

"come on!" he whispered.

We both ran the the sea, went we got to the salty edge I'd water we both jumped in, or course, any other girl would be basically trying to commit suicide, but since my boyfriend was the legendary Percy Jackson, that will never be a problem.

Percy's POV

I fingered the velvet case in my jacket pocket, I knew this would have been a great place to propose, but there was still something holding me back.

_*flashback*_

"I do not approve of the relationship between you and my daughter." Athena said, when I went to Olympus to ask her permission to marry Annabeth.

"But I love your daughter!" I pleaded.

"Do you think I care! I will never allow one of my daughters to marry the son of Poseidon! I FORBID YOU!"

"And what if I ask her?"

"then I will curse you and all the people that you love!" Athena trembled with might.

I said, "but then you'd be cursing Annabeth..." I looked to the ground.

"yes.. Well.. If that's the price I must pay to keep you two apart, then so be it!"

Then I got an idea, "Wait!"

Athena looked back at me, "What if I completed a task for you? Then would you think me worthy enough to marry your daughter?" I asked hopefully.

"Maybe, but the task would be a horrifying and painful journey." he raised her eyebrows.

"I will do anything, and I mean ANYTHING to marry your daughter."

"very well, come back here in exactly 1 week, you may bring along 2 campers from camp half-blood, not a soul more."

_*End Flashback*_

*Sigh*

I was planning on asking Beckendorf, but then he died... Grover was off saving Pan, everyone else was pretty much afraid to go on a quest with me, yeah, they think they'll die or something! Where'd they get that idea! I didn't want to put Annabeth in danger, but if I didn't tell her, she'd kill me before I even got on the quest, But then she'll want to come, aw geez... Well, I could get Nico! Yeah! He's only a little creepy now, and he would help if that task had anyhting to do with the underworld. OK then, it was decided, I'd bring Nico, and I already knew Annabeth was going to let her go. Gods I hope she'll be safe...

**OK! what did you think? I'm sorry to those who like Aphrodite, but in my opinion, annabeth isn't really a girly girl, I hope you can agree. And when you read about Nico going on the quest you were probably staring at your computer screen thinking, "Nico?" but trust me, he'll be important! And if you think 19 is too young to get married, well, it legaly isn't, at least I dont think...**

**MMM**


	2. Aphrodite's Personal Soap Opera

**Thanks to all my awesome reviewers! **

Annabeths POV

Percy's been acting weird lately. He's always fidgety around me, and he's been spending lots of time with Nico... Oh, here he comes, "hi Percy!"

"hey Annabeth, listen, I wanted to tell you something.

Percy's POV

OK, Nico and I were leaving to fund out our quest later today, I had all my stuff packed, now I just had to tell Annabeth, "hi Percy!"

"hey!" I sat down next to her, she was waiting her turn to go up the obstacle course.

"so what's up?" she asked.

"Well, um, you know why I've been spending so much time with Nico?"

"No, why?"

"well... Annabeth, you know I love you right?"

She nodded, blushing, "Yeah..."

"And you know I would do anything to be with you?"

Her blush deepened, "Yeah..."

"Well, last week, I-I, went to Olympus, and I asked you're mother permission to, uh *cough* marry you..."

Annabeth's suppressed smile came bubbling to the top, "Really?"

"Yeah," I smiled widely, "But then she forbade me **(Is that the right past tense for that word?)**and-"

"Why would it matter if she forbade you or not?" Annabeth said, a bit of anger in her voice as she stood up.

"Because, when I said I'd marry you no matter what, she said she'd curse me, and everybody I love."

Annabeth sat down again, her expression softened, "Oh, which would include me..."

"Yeah, and I could never let something like that happen to you, Annabeth."

"Percy I-" she began.

"Just wait, then I offered her a deal, a deal that if I completed a quest for her, then she'd let me marry you."

"Percy, what kind of quest is it?" concern filling her eyes.

"I'm not sure yet, Athena said I could bring along 2 campers, Nico is one of them, and-"

"I'm going." Annabeth said as she stood up, determination spread across her face.

"I knew it!" I said smiling.

"Come on seaweed brain! How are you going to know what your quest is going to be?"

"Well, Nico and I were planning to go to Olympus today, then right after we'll hit the road."

"I'm coming with you."

"But we're leaving in like and hour, and you need to pack and everything-"

"I'm almost completely packed!"

"What? Why?"

"You know me, seaweed brain, I'm always prepared!"

"right... But still, if the quest could get you in any way hurt, I wouldn't be able to live with myself," I said looking down, "That's why, if we find out the quest is dangerous, I can not let you go with us."

"But Percy, I-"

"No, Annabeth listen, I would do anything to be with you, but that doesn't not include getting you killed."

"Percy-"

"Annabeth, promise you will not come with us if the quest is too dangerous, K?" I smiled.

"Fine," I got up and she followed suit, we started walking towards her cabin, I was walking backwards, "But I still have one question."

"What?"

"What does the ring look like?"

"I can't tell you. It's gonna be a surprise!" I grinned.

"Please Percy," She gave me her puppy dog face, I almost caved, but years of being with Annabeth made me immune to her cutness, I shook my head, "Please? You know I hate not knowing."

"Sorry Annabeth, you're just going to have to wait till I complete this quest."

"Fine." We arrived at her cabin and she stood on her tip toes to kiss me on the cheek, then she whispered, "But just know, Annabeth Chase does not, give up easily." We both grinned and she walked into her cabin.

I slowly walked back to mine, 'lala land' was slowly drifting through my mind, Annabethhad basically just told me that we were engaged, to be engaged, to be married! I felt like a million bucks! Like I ruled the world! Like I could walk on water! Oh, wait, I can already do that.

I finally got to my cabin door and opened it, only to see Nico already there, "Hey! I thought we were going to meet up at the big house!"

"Well I got bored, Sooo, what did she say?"

"She's coming with us."

"What? But she's got to pack and everything, Percy, you know that if we're late, Athena will have our heads, no literally, she'll have our heads!"

"Yeah, I know, but Annabeth's packed most of her stuff! We'll just meet each other by the big house in 40 minutes, K?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," and with that he walked right out my door.

I smiled, knowing Annabeth, she'll be packed and ready before we are.

I sat down at my bed and open up a drawer in my bedside table, inside was a picture of Annabeth and I on our 1 month anniversary, and the velvet case. I picked them both us and stuffed them into my backpack. I spent the rest of my time before we left thinking about Annabeth. *Gods, I love her*

Annabeth's POV

Of course my mother was going to give us a dangerous quest! My mother despises Poseidon, she naturaly she hates Percy. I knew that once Percy knew what the quest was he was just going to make me go back to the camp, so enstead I packed my Yankee's cap so I could still follow him when he thinks I'm safe at camp, yeah right! But still, Percy's really sweet, and I love him for that, but sometimes, he's just to worried about me. Yeah, I know, any girl in her right mind would love to have a guy so worried over them, but, I'm not one of those girls, I can take care of myself. But stll, I love him, *Sigh* wow, I did not just sigh like a girl, oh wait, I did, stupid Percy, making me sigh about how much I love him, *Sigh*... If Aphrodite could see me now...

Aphrodite's POV

I watched the two for hours. Out of all the romances in the world, there is the one I watch like a soap opera, everyday. Stupid Athena, making Percy have to go on some quest just to marry Annabeth, but it did give the plot an interesting twist... *Laughing like I know what's coming*

**OK! What did you think? At the parts that are between ** means like, they thought, or they laughed, like they knew what's coming! Since Aphrodite is the goddess of love she can see the future of romances, and affect them. She also watches People's romances like they're her own supply of soap operas... Which they kinda are... I know Percy is really OOC, but this is a half romance story! so yeah... In the future chapters Nico will have his POV, but right now it's more of the romance half, so yeah... R&R!**

**MMM**


	3. Nico The Drama Queen

PPOV

Annabeth was all packed ready to go, we took my prius hybrid to get to Olympus, which Annabeth was still currently designing.

"You guys nervous?" Nico asked us from the backseat.

"Why would we be nervous?" Annabeth asked.

"Because, if Percy completes the quest that means you guys get your dream wedding! If not, you'll probably never get married..."

I nervously looked at Annabeth, her hand clasped mine, "Yeah, well, Percy's never not completed a quest before, so, I have faith that he'll complete this one... Oh and Nico, you are SUCH a drama queen!"

"King!"

"No, I was right, queen."

I laughed, my fiance to be my fiance grinned, Nico stuck his tongue out and sat back crossing his arms.

We drove and drove for at least 2 hours until we got to the empire state building, and of course, NY being so overly crowded, and since there's no parking spaces in NY, we had to park 2 miles away from olympus! It took us FOREVER to walk all the way there. And of course Nico just had to complain the whole time, "Are we there yet?"

"No." I said for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Now?"

"No."

"Now?"

"like I said 2 seconds ago, WE AREN'T THERE YET!"

"We're here!" Annabeth said.

"Thank the gods!"

We walked through the big doors and asked the guard behind the desk, "600th floor please,"

"I'm sorry, we don't have a 600th floor, it's architecturally impossible!"

"Oh it's possible, trust me, I'm the architect." Annabeth said smiling.

The guard looked at Annabeth, suddenly realizing who she was. Gave her the key, his hand shaking.

We climbed into the elevator, making sure no one was in it. As we waited Katy Perry's firework played in the elevator.

5 minutes later we arrived at Olympus. Annabeth had been there many times, although Nico and I haven't. We both gaped in awe at the beautiful place before us, the streets were carved with different Greek myths, the buildings were made of solid gold, vines of all types circled everything, and the main hall, where the 12 olympians were, it was breath taking, golden, with each symbol of the gods carefully carved into a different part of the wall, the doors had jewels spread throughout them, and the inside, don't even get me started. There were 12 huge thrones, each one with the gods and goddesses symbols embedded on them, my fathers was literally a water chair, it was just water that kept moving around so that it formed a chair, Zeus's was glowing with power, the rest of the thrones were like this, with their god or goddesses attributes on them. At the moment only 1 goddess was there, Athena. She gave us all a hard cold stare. We walked up and knelt before her throne, which was made of mahogany wood with owls, no really, real owls, all around it.

"Perseus Jackson step forward."

I steps forwards and said, "Lady Athena, I have come to find out the quest I must complete so you'll see me worthy or marrying your daughter."

"yes, I have thought your quest through, and I've decided that your quest will be-"

************

********

_**Oops, your connection to Olympus has been cut off, please tune in next time to see what Percy's quest is!**_


	4. The Quest For Pandora

**Sorry for the long wait for this chapter!**

PPOV

"your quest will be to go to the land where Pandora opened 'Pandora's box' and find one of the evils of mankind. Then, if you bring it back to me, perseus, I will allow you to take my daughter hand." Athena said in a monotone.

"what! That's basically impossible!" I said not being able to believe the task in front of me.

"exactly why that's why I chose that task." she said simply, "now, leave."

The trio turned to leave and got into the elevator, "Annabeth, this quest, it's going to be dangerous, and, and I don't want you to get hurt!"

"I understand, Percy, be careful, OK?"

"always am, wisegirl."

"kiss goodbye?"

"of course!" we kissed passionately for what seemed like a decade, but the elevator opened and Nico had to practically drag us out of there.

We walked back to my car and I gave Annabeth my keys, "take care, alright?"

"yup!"

"I love you wise girl."

"I love you too seaweed brain."

I pecked her on the cheek and she said goodbye to Nico, got into my car, and drove away. Now, to face my quest that held my life in it's outcome.

APOV

I drove far enough so percy couldn't see me, the got out and grabbed my stuff, put on my cap and followed Percy. Jeez, after knowing me for so many years, I'm surprised he still thinks I'm gonna let him have all the fun!

Aphrodite's POV

_Aww! So sweet! Annabeth's chasing after her man! *grabs popcorn* what will happen next?_

**Ok! What do u think! Sorry it's so short! Next chap will probably have Nico's POV in it!**


	5. My Girlfriend Is In My Sleeping Bag

**OK, I slipped on some ice, and now my arm hurts like Hades! So this chapter might be kinda short. ENJOY!**

Percy's POV

Nico and I set up camp near a river, in case of a surprise attack, I wanted to have full power.

After we ate some fish that I caught from the river we set up our tent and went to sleep.

In the middle of the night I heard noises. At first I thought it was an animal or something, but then I heard someone say, "AGH! Gods, why do giant prickly bushes have to be everywhere!"

I got up, careful to make sure I didn't make a sound. I unzipped the tent and looked outside, I saw nothing, not a thing. I knew of only one thing that had a voice like that. Annabeth.

"Annabeth!" I looked around, but couldn't see her. Of course I wouldn't see her, she has a cap of invisibility! "Annabeth! Annabeth I know you're out there!" I went back into the tent and woke up Nico. He got up, and we both started looking for Annabeth. After at least an hour of searching, we decided to go back to sleep, and find her in the morning.

I opened the flap to my side of the tent and climbed into my sleeping bag, which was way too big.

Just when I was about to fall asleep, I felt somebody nudge me with their foot. I looked over to my side, and saw nothing. "Annabeth." I whispered, so I didn't wake up Nico. She didn't respond. I sighed and pulled off where her cap would be, and bam! There my girlfriend was, right next to me.

At first I thought about waking her up and making her go home, but as I watched her sleep, I decided that it might be good for her to come with us. You know, for the whole, 'Athena's the goddess of wisdom' and all that other stuff.

_And because you like her sleeping right next to you! _SHUT UP HEAD!

Although it was probably true.

I smiled to myself and went back to sleep.

Nico's POV

Stupid Percy for waking me up in the middle of the night to find stupid Annabeth. This whole 'forbidden love' thing was getting a little old, if you ask me.

Annabeth's POV

My brilliant plan! I made some noise, to wake up Percy and Nico. When they were outside I sneaked into their tent and climbed into Percy's sleeping bag. I inhaled the 'Percy' scent of the sleeping bag and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Aphrodite's POV

*Sniffle* *Blows nose* *Sob* they're just *Sniffle* so *Sob* CUTE! *Happy sobs of overload of cuteness!*

**AWWW! I totally agree with ya Aphrodite! You guys like it? Sorry for the shortness!**


	6. Aphrodite's in My Boyfriends Tent!

**Hey! So so so so so so so so so so so sooooo sorry that I haven't updated in 4eva, but I lost my chapter that I had made, so I had to re do it, and that was pretty aggravating.. so ENJOY!**

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sun shining in my face, "umhgg…" I groaned, time to wake up and talk to Percy…

"Annabeth… Annabeth… ANNABETH!" my eyes snapped open to reveal Aphrodite in Percy's tent.

"AHHH! Wha- what are you doing here!" I screamed while sitting up from Percy's sleeping bag.

"oh, yeah, well, I just wanted to tell you… YOU'RE PREGNANT!" she smiled widely, but I, well, I just freaked out.

"WHAT! WHAT THE HADES ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" I was freaking out ok? Me and Percy never, ah, ya know, 'did the deed?'.

"oh, yeah, forgot to tell you, you have the same ability as your mother! You can give the person you love a kid with your mind!" she grinned her evil/beautiful grin.

"wait, I'm having a child with my head! Won't that hurt!" I shouted, I was completely up and totally awake, ya get alert when a goddess tells you you're pregnant, right?

"oh, no, I hear from your mother, it's actually not that bad, only, you won't know when it's gonna happen, it just does." She smiled, "well, good luck telling Percy!" and then she poofed out.

My life just keeps getting better and better, doesn't it?

**Yay! Chap done! So, R&R!**

**The faster u review, the faster I update! Have a gr8 patriots day!**

**MMM**


End file.
